The health benefits promised by cell and gene therapy will likely be delayed if increased numbers of young investigators are not recruited into the field. This proposal from the Center for Cell and Gene Therapy (CAGT) / Baylor College of Medicine seeks to establish a training program for both predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows with career research interests in cell and gene therapy - either its fundamental or clinical aspects, or both. The rationale is that a stimulating program of education and laboratory training will attract promising candidates, including under-represented minorities, to this emerging field and increase the likelihood of their pursuing careers as members of translational research teams. The proposed training takes advantage of the outstanding biomedical curricula and experienced faculty within the Baylor system and the CAGT. A cadre of 24 faculty members with research interests in vector design and targeting, stem cell biology, molecular and cellular genetics, immunotherapy, gene therapy and stem cell transplantation, among other topics, will be available to mentor successful candidates (three [3] predoctoral students and three [3] postdoctoral fellows at any given time). Major strengths of the program are (1) its targeting of rigorous basic biomedical science and clinical research training toward a translational goal; (2) its strong reliance on the proven scientific excellence of cell biology and genetics research training programs at Baylor, and (3) its involvement of mentors, including the program director and co-directors, who have a wealth of experience in translational research and in training young investigators. Augmenting the formal course work and laboratory training will be opportunities to present recent research findings at annual retreats sponsored by the CAGT and academic departments within Baylor. Taken together, these program elements especially the mentored laboratory research experience, should provide trainees with a strong foundation for translational research careers in cell and gene therapy.